


Le Véritable Secret de l'Espadon

by Mitsugoro



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette histoire débute à la page 45, vol 3 du Secret de l'Espadon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Véritable Secret de l'Espadon

\- Professeur, un des joints fuit dans le cockpit du « X-2 ». Il y en a bien pour un quart d'heure, peut-être plus…

\- Damn'it !

\- Ecoutez, mon vieux, les instants sont comptés. Je vais partir en avant, rejoignez-moi le plus vite possible… D'ailleurs, en cas d'échec, votre présence ici serait plus indispensable que la mienne…

\- Soit, mais alors gardez le contact avec nous par T.S.F…

\- Et… Francis…

\- Oui, Mortimer ?

Mortimer, d'ordinaire si assuré, parut soudain en proie à un intense débat intérieur, dont l'issue l'amena à reprendre la parole.

\- Ne parlez pas d'échec, je vous en prie…

\- J'ai confiance en votre invention, Mortimer, tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Le professeur, avec fougue, saisit soudain les mains du capitaine.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de l'Espadon, Francis, ni même du sort du monde libre… mais de vous.

\- Philip…

Sans ajouter une parole ni même enlever leurs casques, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent, et conclurent furtivement de leurs lèvres, à l'abri des regards envieux, ce que leurs cœurs avaient uni au cours des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Quand ils se séparèrent, les deux britanniques reprirent leur contenance habituelle, mais leurs regards reflétaient l'un dans l'autre une force nouvelle, au-delà de tout épanchement superflu.

Ils échangèrent cependant une ultime étreinte…

\- Ma vie est désormais entre vos mains, Philip.

Le professeur, à ces mots, ne put que l'enlacer plus étroitement encore.

\- « England for ever », Francis !

Un instant plus tard, le capitaine, ayant fait ses adieux à Mortimer, grimpe prestement à bord du « S.X.1 ».

\- Good bye, Mortimer !...

\- Good luck, Blake !

…

« Allons Mortimer, adieu et « England for ever ! » »


End file.
